Ayudame a Respirar
by Thefy19
Summary: Mi vida era como la noche, oscura y fría hasta que tu llegaste como un cometa que me ilumino todo. Me ilumino mi vida y las ganas de vivir y seguir adelante. Así fue cuando te conocí deje de ver todo blanco y negro, fue como cuando un ciego mira por primera vez el sol de la mañana. Me diste valor para enfrentarme a mis demonios y resurgir de la muerte, como el ave fénix resucito de
1. Aburrido como siempre

**Cap#1: Aburrido como siempre**

6:00 a.m., No sé porque dejo siempre el despertador, si ya estoy despierta cuando este suena. Me levante de mi cama con una pereza increíble, es lunes, me voy directo al baño y me doy una larga ducha.

Salgo de la ducha después de 20 minutos, me cepillo el pelo, luego lo plancho hasta dejarlo liso, me cambio con ese estúpido uniforme, falda larga hasta la rodilla de cuadros color rojo, una playera polo color blanca con rayas rojas a los lados de las mangas, en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho se puede leer _Cambrish_ con letras doradasabajo del escudo del instituto, un sweater color rojo de lana con líneas negras a los costado, unos zapatos horribles color negro, y calcetas altas hasta la rodilla color blanco, el típico uniforme de secundaria.

Gracias a Dios en la secundaria Cambrish no tenían una política estricta sobre los uniformes, así que modifique el mío, en vez de usar esas patéticas calcetas llevaba unos leggins color negro que me llegaban al tobillo, y mis convers color blanco, cumpa de cuero color negro que nunca me quitaba por obvias razones.

Luego de vestirme me maquille, algo simple y típico en mi, delineado color negro, sombra de ojos color negro, lápiz labial rojo y un pequeño retoque en el esmalte color negro en mis uñas. Agarre mi mochila color negra, inspeccionando antes que estuvieran mis audífonos y mis repuestos allí dentro.

Baje las gradas para desayunar, y allí me los encontré como estatuas sentados en el comedor como siempre:

-Buenos días

-Buenos días – respondieron al unisón mis padres con poco interés, como siempre, poniéndole atención a todos menos a mí.

Mi madre es Reene Swan la más famosa y hermosa de las modelos con una esbelta figura, cabello color rubio, ojos azules y alta (1.80m) ella estaba bebiendo su jugo de naranja y dándole un mordisco al pedazo de papaya que tenia por desayuno mientras revisaba los chismes más jugosos que decían de los cantantes y viendo las fotos donde siempre la alagaban a ella.

Mi padre Charlie Swan, un exitoso empresario en la bolsa de valores, pelo color café castaño, ojos color miel, 1.70 de altura delgado, el bebía de su café mientras dejaba el tenedor donde antes avía estado el ultimo pedazo de su homelet, revisaba la prensa viendo las ultimas noticias del comercio.

Como se han dado cuenta obviamente me ignoran, no les importo, es muy extraño cuando están en casa más de dos días seguidos, ellos viajan mucho.

-Buenos días niña Bella, que va a querer de desayunar- me respondió la única Perona a quien le importo, Sue mi nana.

-Panqueques y jugo de naranja, por favor nana.

Sue se fue a la cocina asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta de un _está bien_ , mientras se hiso un gran silencio incomodo en la mesa _, ¿Hija como amaneciste? ¿Qué tal con la tarea de química?_ Son preguntas que los padres hacen, pero no ellos no, si mucho mi nana es la única que me pregunta como estoy, y lamentablemente le miento.

Termine de desayunar, me despedí de mis padres con un típico _Adiós_ a la única a quien me despedí como se debe fue de Sue.

-Adiós nana, ya regreso-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Que te vaya bien mi niña manejas con cuidado-me respondió ella dándome un cariñoso beso en la frente.

Salí de mi casa, con las llaves de mi carro en la mano, mi carro lo único bueno que han hecho mis padres, un lamborgine color rojo, hermoso, me subí a mi carro y conduje hasta la secundaria Cambrish, mi purgatorio, un lugar donde el dinero es quien te etiqueta como ser alguien y no ser nada, por lo menos en eso estoy bien, soy una de las mas millonarias de esta secundaria, pero eso no me importa, tengo mucho dinero sin embargo soy infeliz.

Me baje de mi carro, y camine a la entrada, me dirigí a mi respectivo casillero, abrí y saque mi libro de matemática y de química, las dos de mis clases siguientes.

-Quítate estúpida- me grito Tanya haciendo que se me cayeron los libros al suelo, y creando burla en Tanya y sus seguidoras.

Tanya, la chica más popular de la secundaria, es conocida por ser amada por todos los chicos, es hermosa, alta, esbelta, un cuerpo de 90-60-90, cabellera rubia y sedosa, ojos color azules, y una piel de color blanco. Su figura hacia que chicas comunes, como yo (1.60, pelo color café claro, ojos color chocolate, cuerpo sin gracias), la veneraran y quisieran ser como ella. Este no era mi caso. Tanya es la chica más hipócrita, la más fácil para llevar a la cama, y sin cerebro, al igual que sus clones Irina y Kate. Era extraño pero yo antes formaba parte de su grupo. ¿Cómo pude ser amiga de una cosa tan mala como ella?

Me agache, para recoger mis libros y parte de mis lápices que se cayeron al suelo, sin poner mucha atención escuche una vos.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-Gracias- dije sin levantar la mirada a quien me hablaba. De repente quise agarrar mi libro de matemática y el también lo agarro al mismo tiempo.

Mis manos y las suyas se tocaron un choque eléctrico me provoco que levantara mi vista y me topara fijamente con sus ojos.

Era un chico muy guapo, sus ojos eran color esmeralda, su pelo color cobrizo y algo despeinado, su nariz respingada, su piel pálida, por Dios era un súper modelo.

-Estas bien-me dijo con voz preocupada y en sus ojos había mucha sinceridad, esas simples palabras hicieron que mi corazón saltara, y que mi piel se volviera de gallina, por lo general odiaba cuando un hombre se me acercaba, pero con él las cosas eran muy diferentes.


	2. Una persona interesante

**Cap#2 Una persona interesante**

-Estas bien-me dijo con voz preocupada y en sus ojos había mucha sinceridad, esas simples palabras hicieron que mi corazón saltara, y que mi piel se volviera de gallina, por lo general odiaba cuando un hombre se me acercaba, pero con él las cosas eran muy diferentes.

-Si gracias-dije con vos de tonta, mientras él me tendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo le devolví el gesto dándole mi mano como toda una damisela en peligro, teniendo mucho cuidado de que el no rosara su piel con mi muñeca, tenia cortadas del día anterior si él me tocaba me ardería mucho.

Así es mi única escapatoria a todo mi dolor es cortarme, sentir la sangre de mis venas es un alivio es una cura para mi corazón, me abro al piel para sacar todo el dolor que ya no aguanto que está dentro de mí.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen-me dijo cuando ya estaba a su altura.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero la poca gente que conozco me llaman Bella- dije agachando la cabeza.

-Bella y hermosa al igual que tu nombre-me dijo poniendo su dedo índice debajo de mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos-levanta la cabeza o se te caerá la corona de princesa-uyyyy que lindo esas palabras hicieron que lo viera como babosa sintiendo mi corazón a mil por hora.

-Que suerte tengo mi primer día de clases y me encuentro con una chica tan linda como tú.

-¿Eres nuevo?-le pregunte, hay muchas personas que no conozco y ni me interesa conocer.

-Si esa es la razón por la cual no te conocía.

-Bueno es muy rara las personas que saben sobre mí.

-Gracias por esperarme Edward, me volteo un minuto y te pierdo de vista-Dijo una chica detrás de nosotros, era delgada, un poco mas bajita que yo, con un cuerpo facinante,su pelo era corto color negro oscuro, ojos color miel de un tono hermoso. Obviamente era su novia.

-Lo siento, Alice ella es Bella, Bella ella es mi hermana Alice-Su hermana vaya Bella sí que eres celosa, esperen ¿Celosa?

-Hola mucho gusto-dije tendiendo mi mano en manera de saludo

-Hola, ya veo porque mi hermano me dejo sola-me dijo viéndome de los pies a la cabeza y luego le guiño el ojo a Edward.

-Bueno y que tal, que les parece el instituto-pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-En realidad no hemos visto mucho, no sé si nos puedes ayudar con eso-me dijo Edward, no era cosa mía hablarle a extraños, otra situación hubiera sido los hubiera dejado solos a los dos, pero no me quería separar de Edward.

-Claro que clase les toca- dije

-A mi me toca Matemáticas, en el salón 205 -Dijo Edward, Gracias a Dios es en el mismo que yo.

-A mi me toca Biología-dijo Alice

-Bueno si quieres te dejamos en la clase de Biología Alice y luego vamos Edward y yo a nuestra clase de Matemáticas ya que nos toca juntos.

Así lo hicimos, el día en el instituto fue extrañamente bueno, todo el día me la pase con Edward, teníamos todas las clases juntas, hasta compañero de biología herramos, yo nunca había tenido un compañero siempre me quedaba sola. Nos juntamos en la cafetería con Alice, era extraño ¿Así se siente no estar sola? Era una sensación extraña como de tranquilidad.

-Bella porque no me das tu número de teléfono, digo es para estar en contacto para la tarea de biología-me dijo Edward cuando me acompañaba hasta mi carro que estaba estacionado algo lejos del suyo, entendí su indirecta fácilmente.

-Si está bien es este-se lo apunte en la mano con un lapicero que tenia

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos mañana, fue un gusto conocerte.

-Igual el mío-le dije justo antes que él se inclinara un poco para rosar sus labios con mi mejilla, por Dios este hombre me va a matar de un paro cardiaco.

-Bueno Adiós-Le dije después de que él se separara de mí.

Me subí a mi carro, no sé cómo maneje a mi casa, mi corazón seguía a mil por hora y tenía una sonrisita tonta en mis labios. ¿Porque siento esto? Porque me siento tan nerviosa con el porqué mi corazón late así.

Llegue a mi casa con ese cosquilleo en mi mano donde él y yo nos tocamos, abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre con esa cara y el sentimiento de taquicardia en mi corazón.

-Niña Bella, que bueno que ya regreso-me dijo mi nana acercándose a mí

-Hola nana como esta todo-le dije

-Muy bien nena, pero al parecer a ti te fue estupendo, traes una cara-Dijo mi nana, jajá pues claro quién no iba a notar la diferencia de mi conducta, si ya sé quien no se da cuenta, mis padres.

-Bueno hoy conocí a un chico nuevo su nombre es Edward y es muy lindo-dije después de un suspiro, ni comportamiento era extraño nunca avía sentido algo así por alguien.

-Me cuentas todos los detalles ahorita, mientras cocino a ver ¿Qué quieres de cenar?- me dijo yendo a la cocina.

-Que tal una lasaña, pero porque me preguntas a mí y ¿mis papas?-aunque ya savia la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo con mis propios oídos.

-Tu mama se fue a Italia a un desfile de modas, y tu papa se fue a Holanda a cerrar unos negocios- Si típico.

Mientras Sue cocinaba yo le contaba sobre Edward, Sue termino de cocinar y juntas comimos en la cocina, siempre que mis papas se iban, comía con ella en la cocina, ya que era ilógico comer sola en un comedor tan grande mientras ella estaba aquí, terminamos de cenar y me fui a mi cuarto, hice mis tareas, a punto de cambiarme para dormir estaba cundo sonó mi celular.

-Alo- respondí.

-Hola, Bella soy yo Edward-mi corazón se acelero al escuchar su voz.

-A si hola como estas-dije un poco nerviosa

-Bien es solo que quería ver si no era un numero falso el que me avías dado-luego se rio con muchas ganas, tanto que me contagio a mí.

Así estuvimos platicando hasta las 10:00 p.m. de muchas cosas, no sé con él me sentía tranquila y en confianza. Al terminar de hablar con él me cambie y me puse mi pijama de calaveras rojo con negro y una playera negra. Me acosté en la cama pensando en el.

-Mmmmm. nena que rica estas, o por Dios eres tan estrecha mami-escuche otra vez su vos pegajosa junto a mi oído, mientras sentía su cuerpo pesado encima de mí, y teniendo ese espantoso dolor en mi entrepierna.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-grite a la vez que me sentaba en la cama, estaba toda sudada y tenía unas grandes lagrimas en mis ojos,encedi la luz para estar más tranquila y percatarme que solo era una pesadilla, de nuevo soñando con ese idiota, me acurruque en mi cama con mis brazos abrazando mis piernas y llorando como nunca, para tranquilizarme fui hasta la silla donde estaba mi mochila abril el primer zipper y allí la encontré mi fiel amiga el repuesto de cuchilla que avía llevado al colegio en la mañana, fui otra vez a mi cama y puse la cuchilla contra la piel de mis piernas como si eso borrara la sensación e sus manos sobando mis piernas, dejando que cayera mis sangre manchando de nuevo mi pijama de sangre, así pase la noche cortándome y llorando hasta el amanecer.


	3. Deseo de Cosas imposibles

**Capitulo# 3 Deseo de Cosas Imposibles**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que los conocí, nos llevábamos muy bien, era extraño que yo tuviera amigos, me sentía extraña al respecto pero feliz a la vez.

-Bueno jóvenes se les recuerda que la investigación la deben de entregar mañana para que esos puntos se sumen a su nota-dijo el profesor Briner de Biología, minutos antes que sonara el timbre.

-Bueno creo que esa investigación será un dolor de cabeza-dijo Edward tomando su mochila para salir de la clase, si ahora compartimos con Edward todas las clases y era mi compañero de tareas en todas las clases.

-Si es un montón de cosas-dije saliendo del salón con mi mochila en el hombro.

-Oye porque no lo hacemos juntos en mi casa-me dijo Edward acercándose a la salida de la secundaria.

-No eso sí que no, el trabajo del Biología lo haremos Jasper y yo en la casa-Dijo Alice alcanzándonos desde atrás.

-QUE Mary Alice Cullen, no puedes trabajar con Japer -Dijo Edward furioso.

Jasper Hale hermano de la Hermosa y popular Rosalie Hale y príncipe Azul de Alice.

-Edward Tranquilo, Alice solo va hacer el trabajo con Jasper es una técnica para que luego le hable además ya hemos hablado de esto-Dijo para ayudar a Alice.

Alice es la nena consentida de los Cullen y por obvias razón Edward estaba celoso que su hermanita le gustara un chico.

-Está bien-dijo resignado después que Alice me mandaran un guiño en señal de un "gracias".

-Bueno entonces como Alice y Jasper van hacer la tarea en tu casa, tu y yo hagámosla en mi casa-dije muy segura de mi decisión.

-Estas segura Bella-me dijo dándome mi sonrisa favorita.

-Si claro mis padres están de viaje así que estará más tranquilo-dije sin darle mayor importancia.

-De acuerdo, entonces te sigo en el carro para llegar a tu casa-me dijo Edward después de despedirnos de Alice porque Jasper la iba a llevar a casa.

Así lo hicimos Edward iba en su carro detrás de mí, yo iba con la música a todo volumen específicamente la canción Breakin habit de Linkin Park para tratar de controlar mis nervios.

Llegamos a mi casa estacione en frente y Edward detrás de mí, llegue a la puerta de mi casa y Edward iba detrás de mí.

-Wow esta es tu casa-dijo Edward levantando la vista para ver la fachada de mi casa.

-Si esta es mi casa fría y solitaria-dije un poco triste, metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta.

Solo entre a la casa y sentí el olor de la lasaña que estaba haciendo mi nana era una gran cocinera.

-Nana ya vine-dije dándole espacio a Edward para que le entrara a la casa.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí mi niña-dijo mi nana limpiándose sus manos con su delantal para saludar a Edward.

-Edward ella es Sue mi nana, nana él es Edward-los presente.

-Hola mucho gusto, Bella me ha hablado muchos sobre ti-le dijo mi nana.

-El gusto es mío, bella también me ha hablado mucho sobre usted-dijo Edward cortésmente.

Cundo estuvo la comida mi nana nos sirvió a Edward a mi comimos con ella en la mesa mientras ella le contaba anécdotas mías de cuando era niña.

Luego de comer Edward y yo subimos a mi habitación para hacer la tarea.

-Guau que lindo tu cuarto-dijo Edward entrando.

-si gracias bueno ponte cómodo-le dije.

Nos pusimos en acción, Edward investigaba algunas cosas mientras yo hacia otras y así adelantamos el trabajo.

-Cómo vas- le dije luego de terminar de redactar el párrafo de la definición

-Bien solo no encuentro la estructuración del ciclo de Kerp-Me dijo con una postura seria que hacía que se viera más guapo.

-no te preocupes de seguro esta en uno de los libros de mi papa, iré a la biblioteca-dije luego de dejar la laptop en mi cama.

Encontré con facilidad el libro y regrese a mi cuarto. Cuando regrese Edward estaba en frente del estante donde se encuentran mis libros favoritos.

-Que miras-le dije cuando vi que tenía la foto de mi último baile de ballet en las manos.

-Perdón lo siento es que vi la foto y me llamo la atención-Me dijo Edward con miedo pensando que me asustaría al ver lo que estaba viendo.

-No te preocupes-le dije-es cuando tenía 4 años.

-Bailabas ballet-me pregunto todavía viendo la foto.

-Si ahora sigamos haciendo la investigación-le dije luego de quitarle la foto de sus manos, he intentado no remover mi cabeza con esos recuerdos.

Seguimos haciendo tarea a las 12:00 a.m. empezó a llover muy fuerte, a las 5:00 a.m. terminamos de hacer la tarea.

-Listo ya redactado e impreso-dije mientras recogía las hojas de la impresora.

-Uff sí y con esta lluvia más dan ganas de dormir-dijo Edward hundiendo la cabeza en mi almohada.

En eso un enorme trueno se escuchó y se apagó la luz, yo instintivamente grite odio la oscuridad me da mucho miedo.

-Bella tranquila-dijo Edward llegando a mi lado y abrazándome.

-Lo siento me da miedo la oscuridad-le dije aferrándome a él y ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No te preocupes se fue la luz por el rayo, donde hay velas para iluminar un poco mientras regresa la luz-me dijo haciendo círculos en mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

-En la cocina ven-le dije tirando del hacia afuera de mi cuarto.

Juntos bajamos a la sala.

-Niños están bien-dijo mi nana algo soñolienta con una bata y una vela alumbrando para vernos.

Mi nana siempre se quedaba a dormir en casa cuando mis papas no estaban sabía que me daba miedo quedarme sola.

-No te preocupes nana solo nos asustamos por la luz, venimos a traer unas velas para terminar la tarea-le dije a mi nana siendo a la concina agarrada de la mano con Edward.

Le deseamos feliz noche a mi nana y Edward y yo subimos a terminar el trabajo, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el piso en un círculo hecho por velas nosotros en medí de ellas engrapando y poniendo en orden las hojas.

-Bueno aprovechemos este tiempo, porque no me hablas más de ti-dijo Edward mientras separaba unas hojas.

-Que quieres que te cuente-

-No se tu color favorito-

-El Negro-

-Porque eliges un color tan oscuro-Me dijo viéndome a los Ojos con una mirada acusatoria.

-No se tal vez porque la vida es así oscura-dije y era cierto la vida no vale nada.

-Es triste ver que una chica tan linda como tu piense de esa manera-me dijo recostándose un poco en mi cama, le parezco linda.

-No se través la vida me ha enseñado que así es oscura fría y sin sentido-le dije imitando su posición.

-Tal vez no has vito el lado bueno y feliz de la vida-me dijo acercándose un poco a mí.

Edward se fue acercando poco a poco a mí hasta quedar muy cerca uno del otro, mi respiración se aceleró hace mucho que no estaba con alguien de esta manera, hace mucho que no me sentía nerviosa por alguien.

Él se acercó más a mí, rozando nuestra narices me puse nerviosa sabía lo que pasaba sin embargo no en moví yo también quería eso, pero no era bueno y menos para él.

Nos besamos, fue un beso tierno sus labios eran muy carnosos y delicados, me besaba con suavidad, al instante reaccione, me separe de el con brusquedad.

-Lo siento no puedo-le dije mientras me levantaba del piso y corría al baño con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Hubiera deseado quedarme con él, hubiera deseado ser lo suficientemente buena para corresponder a su beso, yo quería, estaba enamorada del pero yo no era buena para él, Deseaba con tantas anceas ser otra persona.


	4. Escondiendome

**Capitulo#4 Escondiéndome**

Pase rápido por todo el campus de la secundaria con lentes oscuros si sé que es algo raro pero no quería verlo, mejor dicho que le me viera entre a la secundaria como siempre nadie me mirava eso era lo bueno.

-Bella-me dijeron por detrás yo obiamente salte del susto.

-Alice que susto me diste-le dije quitándome los lentes de sol.

-Wow tu que, eres la nueva angel de Charlie o que, de que te escondes-me dijo con una mirada acusadora que no pude evitar.

-Voy tarde a clase si-le dije no me gustaba dejar de hablarle a Alice pero no le quería decir que me pele con su hermano.

Iva de camino a mi clase de biología, entre y vi algo que me rompio el corazón, la oxigenada de Tanya estaba sentada en mi mesa con Edward hablaban tan felizmente, vi como ella le coqueteaba y el seguía el juego, mi mirada se topo con la de el cunado una lagrima negra salía de mi ojo.

Corrí me Sali del salón no me importa biología me fui al baño a llorar, como era posible tan rápido me olvido, olvido el beso de anoche, si claro era obio soy una patética, porque no le dije que el tambine me gusta.

Me meti en el ultimo baño cerre la puerta y me sente en el suelo a llorar, algo raro en mi, agarre mi mochila y abri la bolsa de enfrente. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba cortarme asta morir, lo hice puse la cuchilla en contacto con mi piel he hice muchos cortes en mis brazos.

Media hora después limpie mis cortes con alcohol que siempre llevaba en mi mochila luego me vende el brazo, limpie mis lagrimas y Sali del baño sin darme cuenta de lo que me esperaba.

-Bella-dijo algo asombrada.

-Alice-le dije con vos llorosa y volviendo a llorar.

-Pero que paso-me dijo yo me aferre a sus brazos y llore en su hombro.

Salimos del baño y del instituto. fuimos al jardín, nos sentamos en una banca cerca de la fuente del jardín de la secunadaria.

-Esto tiene algo que ver con mi hermano verdad-dijo a la vez que ponía un brazo alrededor de mi.

-Como lo saves-le dije limpiándome las lagrimas.

-Desde que llego de tu casa esta raro y se bino muy temprano al instituto, y tamibne andava como ocultándose de alguien ¿Qué paso?-me dijo.

-Me beso-le dije con un poco de vergüenza.

-Queeeeeee-dijo en un grito de felicidad-lo sabia si le gustas .

-Pues ni tanto Alice porque ya anda detrás de Tanya-le dije con tristeza.

-Que, no a el le gustas tu , aver dime que le dijistes después del beso-Me dijo en un tono como investigador privado.

-Yo me escondi en el baño-le dije con la cara abajo.

-Que pero ¿Por qué?-me dijo levantando mi mi barbilla para verla.

-Porque el es mucho para mi tiene derecho a tener una novia mas normal, en ves de yo.

-Lo dices por tu apariencia-Me dijo levantándose de la banca.

-Nos has visto alice parecemos la bella y la bestia el es hermoso, guapo parece un modelo y yo parezco mas una encargada de servicios funerarios-Grite reconociendo mis temores.

-No digas eso Edward te quiero por lo que eres no por como te vistes el te quiere Bella-dijo Alice tratando de calmarme.

Luego de hablar con Alice me fui directo a mi casa ya no quería ver a Edward en la secundaria, llegue a casa no tenia hambre así que me fui directo a mi cuarto, le puse cerrojo a la puerta y me meti a la cama, agarre mi reproductor y me puse mis auriculares escuchando My Imortal de Evanecences y cortándome así me quede Dormida.

…..

Ha pasado un mes desde que me bese con Edward las cosas no ean sencillas ya no le hablaba y volvi a estar sola de nuevo .No comia con nadie en la cafetería bueno casi ni comia, ni dormia, llegaba a clases solo por llegar y ya no iba a biología, se le estaba haciendo una costumbre llegar con Tanya a la clase de biología, los espiaba siempre se sentaban en la mesa del centro a la hora del receso ella jugaba con su cabello y el se dejaba y reian.

Después de una semana me di cuenta que eso era lo que quería, quería que fuera feliz con alguien normal, alguien que le diera felicidd y que fuera hermosa y que combinara a la perfeccion con el.

Asi que en pocas palabras mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo, pero a la vez sentía deseperacion por los celos y si cambiaba ¿si dejaba de usar ropa negra y oscura si dejara de córtame el podría ser para mi? Creo que no ya que aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda.

Ella le daría todo una familia feliz un futuro extraordinario y lo mejor ser popular, algo que yo nunca le daría a el.

Hay un dicho que dice si quieres algo déjalo ir si regresa es tuyo si no nunca lo fue, y también que su felicidad era lo mas importante para mi aunque yo estuviera destruida y que cada día me hicera cortadas nuevas en los brazos, me haría un lado para que el fuera feliz.

Sabado, era un día tranquilo soleado unos pocos en esta localidad así que decidi ir al parque despejarme un poco y dejar de pensar.

Asi que salí de mi casa asia el jardín, adoraba ese jardín era hermoso, con unas hermosas flores lilas y pasto fresco y simpre cortado era un eden.

Puse una manta en el pasto para no mojarme, me puse los audífonos con la canción Pain of Love de Tokio Hotel para despejarme, abrí mi libro "Oscuros" en la paguina donde me quede, justo cuando Daniel le da el beso de Amor a Lucinda, la vida no puede ser mas ironica, y me deje llevar en mi mundo de fantasia.

No se a cunato tiempo llevaba allí hasta que unos golpecitos en mi hombro me hicieron reaccionar, pero que hacia el aquí, retire mis audífonos y levante el rostro para verlo, estaba hermoso como siempre, su pelo despeinado, sus hipnotisantes hojos color esmeralda.

-Hola-me dijo con su vos seductora.

-Edward que haces aquí -le dije con indifenrencia y siguiendo mi lectura.

-Queria hablar con tigo-me dijo sentándose en mi manta.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- le dije intentando ponerme de nuevo el auricular pero el atrapo mi mano para que no me los pusiera.

-si que tenemos, te he visto y últimamente has estado triste y quería saber porque-me dijo algo preocupado.

-Que te importa, no te metas en mi vida ni con migo-le dije y quitando con brusquedad mi mano de la suya.

-Es por lo que paso verdad-me dijo intentando llamar mi atención.

-Saves que, has lo que quieras, pero vete de mi casa, y de mi vida-le grite levantándome de mi manta para alejarme de el.

Pero mi torpeza tomo iniciativa, mi pie se enrredo en la manta y me balance, Edward preocupado se levanto y me tomo de la muñeca, Oh NO POR DIOS me agarro fuerte el brazo izquierdo donde tenia lleno de heridas echas por mi cuchilla.

Su contacto hiso que la blusa me rozara con ellas y me causara dolor, lo solte rápidamente gritando de dolor.

-Bella perdón te lastime te apreté muy duro- me dijo intentando ver mi brazo yo lo puse contra mi pecho para alejarlo de el, retire el brazo lentamente y vi en la camiseta blanca que tena debajo de la blusa estaba verde de manga larga, manchada de sangre al igual que la manga de la Blusa.

Edward me tomo de nuevo el brazo y lo estiro dejando al descubierto unas grandes manchas de sangre que estaban en la blusa.

-Bella por Dios estas bien-me dijo,luego arremango la manga hasta el codo y vio las miles de cortadas que tenia vio mi brazo y se quedo atonito.

No sabia que hacer no me salían las palabras, el miro el brazo y paso sus dedos por unas cuantas cortadas manchándose de sangre, luego con cara de preocupación y de imprecion me miro a los ojos.

-Tu te hiciste esto, Bella tu te cortas-me pregunto, la pregunta mas temida y lo peor la respuesta mas tenebrosa.


	5. Al descubierto

**Capitulo #5 Al descubierto**

No lo podía creer ni en mis más locos sueños pasaba esto.

Yo estaba sentada en mi cama con la manga de mi blusa hasta el codo, Edward estaba sentado a mi lado con un algodón en la mano derecha y la izquierda sosteniendo mi brazo.

Esto era tan raro y difícil Edward limpiaba la sangre de mis heridas, pero lo hacía con tanta delicadeza, como si fueran pedazos rotos de una muñeca pegada con goma que fácil se puede quebrar y en parte eso era.

-Listo ahora déjalo un rato al aire para que se seque un poco y no se te vaya a pegar la blusa-me dijo Edward tirando el algodón en una bolsita que yo tenía.

-Gracias, eres un gran enfermero- le dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-Si quiero ser Doctor, ese es mi sueño desde los 15 años a veces voy con mi padre al hospital para ver que hace-me dijo volteándose para que quedáramos cara a cara.

-Wow que bien así cuando estudies la carrera ya no se te hace tan difícil-le dije viendo que mi cometido por cambiar de tema funciono.

-Si pero tenemos algo de qué hablar-Me dijo Edward genial se recordó.

-Que quieres saber-le dije un poco miedosa.

-Porque lo haces, desde cuando lo haces-Me dijo con una mirada tierna.

-Lo hago porque-pare mis lágrimas empezaron a salir-porque soy una inútil porque me odio-le dije llorando. Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazo

-No digas eso, eres una persona brillante no tienes por qué sentir odio a ti misma-me dijo dando un beso al tope de mi cabeza.

-Tu no entiendes, soy mala muy mala por eso es que mis padre no me quieren y se van cada vez que pueden-dije gritando y levantándome de la cama.

-Ellos se van porque trabajan, Bella talvez no arreglan bien su tiempo para estar con trigo-me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Si claro, si ellos me quisieran su tiempo que lo tiene aquí lo pasarían con migo en lugar de ignorarme-le digo secándome algunas lágrimas.

-Bella, no se debe de haber una explicación, todo papa quiere a su hijo sea como sea-me dice viéndome a los ojos.

-Y qué me dices de ti, te fuiste con Tanya porque yo era muy poco para ti-le dije separándolo de mí.

-Que Bella no, yo andaba con Tanya para darte celos, y que me dijeras algo peor no funciono-dijo algo triste.

-¿Porque me besaste?- le pregunte era algo que había estado rondando por mi cabeza.

-Porque me gustas mucho-me dijo acercándose más a mí y viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Qué pero es una locura lo que dices-le dije parándome de la cama lejos de él.

-Porque una locura, eres muy bonita y eso hace que me gustes-me dijo también levantándose de la cama asía mi dirección.

-porque si, mírame no soy lo suficiente para ti le dije separándome más de él pasando al lado opuesto de la habitación.

El me siguió como si fuera una especie de magnetismo que lo atraía hasta mí.

-Es que no lo entiendes no se trata del físico, aunque tengo que admitir que eres hermosa, no he conocido una chica que fuera tan linda como tú-me agarra de las manos y levanta mi rostro para que lo mire- tus ojos son de un color chocolate hermosos pero no es solo eso lo que me gusta de ellos, es la forma en que miras, lo que hay detrás de ellos eso es lo que me gusta. Tú sonrisa es perfecta con esos sonrosados labios, pero mejor aún es como me atraen cuando hablas como me dan ganas de besarte cada vez que te miro. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti no solo lo bella que eres por fuera sino también por dentro.

Si no quería que llorara más de lo que lo había echo, demasiado tarde. Tenía lágrimas negras por el delineador por mi mejilla, el sin previo aviso cerro el espacio que había entre nosotros y me beso.

-Sé que hay algo en tu vida, lo miro en tus ojos, hay una tristeza escondida en ellos-me dijo después de besarme, y agarrando mis muñecas-no sabes cómo me duele verte esto-dijo señalando a las cortadas-como me duele verte que tú misma provocas tu dolor.

-Es una forma de gritar lo que siento, es algo que me calma, me corto la piel porque ya no aguanto el dolor que llevo dentro, es un castigo que me hago por no ser lo que debería ser-le digo inclinado la cabeza para colocarla en su pecho.

-Castigo, castigo de que, Bella nadie es perfecto y eso no es bello la perfección arruina muchas veces a las personas.

Yo sentía esto, sé que no es la manera más apropiada para hacerlo, pero no puedo de otra manera. Es raro decir esto en voz alta.

-Lo sé, no te juzgo por eso cada persona tiene un pasado que hace que tome diferentes decisiones, pero Bella no me importa el pasado, me importa el presente y el futuro, me importas tu-me dijo abrazándome.

Era raro sentir esto, cuando me abrazo sentí un paz, una tranquilidad que nunca antes avía sentido, algo extraño. No rechace su abrazo es más lo apreté más contra mi mientras lloraba como si mi vida dependiera de ello. En otras ocasiones hubiera rechazado su abrazo, hubiera esquivado. Me daba miedo el contacto físico más cuando se trataba de un chico, pero con el no con el me sentía segura.

Poco después me tranquilice con ayuda de Edward, quien me hacía círculos en la espalda que por alguna extraña razón me ayuda a tranquilizarme. Edward me ayudo a sentarme en mi cama sin romper nuestro abrazo.

-No te voy a obligar a que me digas que ocurrió, tú me lo dirás en su debido tiempo, y si no puedes o no quieres, no importa de acuerdo.-me dijo atrayéndome a su pecho yo solo asentí-Bella yo quiero que tus lagrimas se conviertan en sonrisas que ya no te cortes y lo lograre con amor, con el amor que te tengo-me dijo seguro y viéndome a los ojos.

-Bella-continuo-Quieres ser mi novia

Me quede sin aliento, quería decirle que si pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que era imposible pero al final le dije:

-Si quiero ser tu novia- luego lo bese.


	6. El amor

**Capitulo #6 El Amor**

Hoy me desperté antes que la alarma de mi despertador como siempre pero esto era diferente, no estaba despierta porque mis pesadillas me quitaran el sueño, sino por las ansias de verlo.

Me levante de inmediato, me di un largo baño con agua caliente, luego salí a ponerme mi uniforme habitual y maquillarme.

-Buenos días nana como amaneciste hoy- le dije a mi nana bajando de las escaleras.

-Muy bien nena gracias, wow al parecer alguien se levantó con buen ánimo hoy- dijo mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa y ella colocaba mis wafles en mi palto.

-Bueno, tengo que tener buena cara cuando me pase a traer mi novio- le dije intentando ver su reacción.

-Que el joven Edward y tú ya son novios- me dijo con una mirada de alegría.

-Que como supiste que era Edward de quien hablaba -le pregunte tomando algo de jugo de naranja.

-Nena hay que verlo en tus ojos te miras tan feliz cuando estas con el.-me dijo guiñándome el ojo-estoy muy feliz por eso.

Termine de desayunar y subí a mi cuarto a lavarme los dientes y a recoger mis cuadernos. Baje luego de 5 minutos, me despedí de mi nana con un beso y Sali de mi casa.

Allí estaba el, creo que era el único que lucía a la perfección el uniforme de la secundaria, estaba parado recostado en su volvo plateado que tanto me gustaba.

-Que tal amaneció la princesa más hermosa de todas-me dijo acercándose a mi dándome un abrazo.

-Bien, esperando a mi príncipe en su caballo gris-le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Nos besamos, un beso tan cálido y dulce que me tenía el poder de curar todas las heridas de mi corazón. Terminamos el beso y nos subimos al carro, Edward encendió el radio y comenzó a sonar keep myself alive.

-Me encanta esa canción-le dije subiendo el volumen.

-Lo supuse, la verdad es que no había escuchado rock antes pero me gusta-me dijo mientras se detenía en un semáforo.

-Enserio o solo lo dices para quedar bien con migo-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que lo digo enserio, Bella piensas que tu forma de pensar es mala pero no lo es hay muchas cosas interesantes en ello.

-Como cortarse-le dije subiendo un poco más las mangas de mi suéter, Edward se dio cuenta y me agarro el brazo viendo las cortadas, soltó un suspiro.

-No me gusta que lo hagas, para eso me tienes a mi ahora cada vez que te sientas mal llámame sea la hora que sea y puedes hablar con migo confía en mi.-me dijo mientras movía la palanca de cambios aun con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-Gracias te tomare la palabra-luego ya un hubo comentario sobre el tema solo de la música Edward descargo un sinfín de canciones que me encantaban así que hablábamos de ellos.

Edward se estaciono cerca de la entrada de la secundaria, apago el motor y abrió su puerta, pocos segundos después lo tenía a la par mía abriéndome la puerta para que saliera, tome mi mochila y salí del carro instantáneamente Edward sacudió un poco mi hombro para agarra mi mochila.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- Le dije haciendo berrinche para que no me quitara la mochila del brazo.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo-dijo quitándome la mochila y agarrando mi mano.

-Estas seguro de esto digo no te da miedo que te miren con la chica rara.-le dije recelosa.

-Bella, claro que no, tú no eres rara solo piensas diferente es todo, deberían de tenerme envidia porque estoy con una chica que tiene cerebro no con una de plástico.-me dijo dando un beso a mi cabello.

Edward me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la secundaria. Todos se nos quedaban viendo de una manera algo extraña, como si miraran un milagro o algo así, peor no mi importaba, me importaba mas concentrarme en la sensación de tranquilidad que sentía cuando Edward me paso el brazo por los hombros.

-Wow eso es genial de ver me encanta, no me digan que ustedes dos ¡Oh por Dios! Afín se arregló todo-dijo Alice al vernos saltaba de alegría se mira como una niña en una tienda de dulces.

-Jjajaj Alice tranquila parece que corres una maratón-le dijo Edward riéndose de su hermana- Así es Alice Bella y yo somos novios- lo dijo como si se hubiera ganado el premio mayor en la lotería.

-Wow dos buenas noticias en un día es espectacular-dijo dando saltitos.

-Que otra notica-le pregunte cuando ya se avía calmado.

-Bueno les diré pero si se mantiene calmados y no me quieren estrangular-dijo viendo directamente a Edward,

-Ok dime que paso-dijo Edward no muy convencido.

-JASPER ME PIDIO QUE FUERA SU NOVIA Y DIJE QUE SI –dijo Alice muy alegre.

-Que, como, que te dijo ese, creo que tengo que hablar con él si creer que puede ser tu novio-dijo Edward un tono serio.

-Enserio Alice felicidades, que alegre que lograste tu sueño-le dije tratando de olvidar la actitud de hermano sobreprotector que Edward tenía con Alice.

El día se fue muy rápido, creo que eso pasa cuando eres feliz .Edward conversaba con migo y me besaba en todas las clases que teníamos juntos, y en las que no, que gracias a Dios eran pocas, me iba a dejar a mi clase siempre dándome un beso delante de toda la clase como marcando territorio, aunque creo que sería muy difícil que alguien se interesara en mí.

A la hora del almuerzo pude ver las miradas de miedo que le daba Jasper a Edward, y bueno Edward no se quedaba atrás con una mirada desafiante. Por Dios cuando Edward dejara de ser celosos incluso con su hermana.

El día de clases termino, Edward me invito a un helado en el centro comercial, la pasamos muy bien estando juntos y conociéndonos, luego me llevo a mi casa.

Como todo lo bueno, en mi vida no puede durar mucho tiempo siempre hay algo oscuro que lo arruina .Luego de cenar y terminar la tarea me fui acostar sin antes tener una conversación por teléfono con Edward de casi una hora.

… **..**

Allí estaba yo acostada indefensa, con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, yo gritaba e intentaba apártalo de mí, pero no podía él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Gritaba pero nadie me escuchaba, nadie estaba allí todos me dejaron sola.

Desperté exaltada con una grandes lágrimas en mis mejillas y sudando fue solo una pesadilla, una de las tantas que he tenido. Asustada y triste con mucho miedo me dirigí al baño, me vi en él espejo seguía siendo esa niña tonta incrédula y con miedo.

Fui hasta mi cama y abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche y saque una cuchilla, ya sentía el frio metal en mi piel, la sensación de mi piel desprendiéndose sacando todo el dolor.

Pero algo me detuvo, agarre mi celular quería ver qué hora era, 2:00 a.m., era de madrugada, pero eso no me sorprendió lo que más me sorprendió fue un mensaje que no había leído, fue enviado pocos minutos después de haberme dormido. Era corto pero las simples palabras me dejaron en shock.

 _Feliz noche mi ángel, estoy ansioso por verte mañana_

 _Edward, Te Amo_

Edward, si me corto no poder verlo a la cara, ver la tristeza en sus ojos su cara de decepción, no no puedo. Aunque el deseo por cortarme me consume, dejo la cuchilla en la gaveta en lo más profundo. Tomo mi teléfono y marco su número. Debo de ser la peor novia, por llamar a su novio a las 2:00 a.m. El timbre suena unas cuantas veces antes de que conteste.

-Bella, mi amor estas bien que sucede-me dijo algo alterado.

-Yo….-no pude decir más antes que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas-lo siento por llamarte tan tarde-le dije intentando volver a respirar.

-Tranquila, amor vamos que sucede no te preocupes voy para haya-me dijo sabía que lo haría si se lo pidiera, pero no lo podía hacer.

-No, tranquilo solo que tuve una pesadilla, lo siento no debí llamarte.-le dije antes que las lágrimas me consumieran más.

-No amor tranquila si, que pasó cuéntame-me dijo

-No quiero hablar sobre eso sí, solo quiero escuchar tu vos-le dije aun llorando.

-Claro amor no te preocupes, ya se ágamos algo, porque no te acuesta en la cama como si te fueras a dormir-me dijo.

Yo hice caso me acosté en la cama puse mi cabeza en la almohada, puse el celular entre la almohada y mi cabeza luego me tape hasta el cuello con mi colcha color rojo.

-Listo-le dije cuando ya estaba lista.

-Bueno ahora te voy diciendo cosa y tú te relajas pensando en ellas de acuerdo para que no te de miedo-me dijo con su suave voz.

Edward me iba relatando y yo cumplí con lo mío, me fui imaginando lo que me decía ya que no era muy difícil de imaginar la escena era de Edward y yo en un prado con flores violetas, él y yo sentados en el pasto subiendo árboles y jugando siendo felices lo que yo siempre he deseado un final feliz.

Y con el sonido de su voz y las imágenes de nosotros en mi cabeza me quede dormida.


	7. Mucho miedo

**Cap. # 7 Mucho Miedo**

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, ya había pasado un mes desde que Edward y yo nos hircismo novios. La verdad tengo miedo, miedo que esto solo sea un sueño del cual voy a despertar, tanta felicidad en mi vida no puede ser cierta.

Edward se portaba muy lindo con migo, siempre estaba a mi lado, incluso el tiempo que llevábamos siendo novios era el mismo que tenía sin cortarme, esto se sentía verdaderamente en paz. Alice por su lado estaba feliz con Jasper como novio, a pesar que a Edward no le gustaba compartir a su hermana.

-Amor, quiero preguntarte algo-me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano, mientras salíamos de biología para llegar a la cafetería.

-Claro mi amor dime-le dije caminando a su lado.

-Bueno, Alice va a llevar a Jasper el sábado a mi casa para presentarlo a mis papas como su novio, y pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para que te conocieran también-me dijo algo dudoso.

Me quede en shock, conocer a los papas de Edward no era buena opción, que tal si no les parecía como novia de su hijo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, digo no creo que les agrade que tu tengas una novia como yo-le dije lo último en voz baja.

Edward puso sus dedos debajo de mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Estarán orgullosos de ver que tengo como novia a una chica de buen corazón-me dijo luego nos fundimos en un beso.-No pasa nada mi amor no tengas miedo, enserio les va a caer bien.

-Estas seguro, no quiero que me alejen de ti si se dan cuenta que no soy suficiente para ti-le dije rodeando mis brazos sobre su cuello.

-Enserio amor, ellos verán lo mismo que yo veo, una chica inteligente y hermosa-me dijo juntando nuestras frentes.

-De acurdo, está bien iré-le dije al fin rendida.

Llegamos a la cafetería, luego de recoger nuestro almuerzo nos sentamos en la mesa donde estaba Alice y Jasper sentados.

-Sabes tengo un hermosos esmoquin color negro que les va a encantar, solo tengo que intentar ponerme una corbata y estaré listo-le dijo Jasper a Alice.

-Jjajajaj estás loco, no vas a conocer a la reina de Inglaterra solo vas a conocer a mis papas, no tienes que ir tan formal solo se tú mismo-le dijo Alice luego de agarra su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Bueno, almenos no soy la única nerviosa-le dije a Jasper después de abrir la tapa de mi coca cola.

-Tú también vas a ir-me dijo sorprendido.

-Claro al parecer es el día de presentación de novios-le dije riéndome.

-Que bien que vas a ir, eso me da un gran alivio-me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Porque, así los papas de Alice se decepcionen al verme y no te digan nada-le dije, al instante note la mano de Edward apretar la mía.

-No, entre más testigos hayan mejor así si me matan mi muerte no quedara impone-dijo Jasper después Alice y Edward se rieron.

-Son unos exagerados, nuestros papas no son ogros-dijo Alice

-Si además, ellos en lo que se fijaran es que sean buenas personas y que nos hagan feliz a Alice y a mi.-dijo Edward mientras acercaba nuestras manos entrelazadas y le daba un beso a mis dedos.

-Eso espero, y si no le les y te piden que nos dejemos será tu culpa -le dije en modo acusador.

….

La semana se pasó muy rápido, más de lo que pensé y más de lo que quería, estaba muy nerviosa por el sábado. Edward y Alice nos habían estado convenciendo a Jasper y a mí, que no pasaba nada y que sus papas estaban muy emocionados por conocernos.

El sábado llego Edward quedo en traerme a las 6:30 p.m. para llevarme a su casa, el día lo pase tranquilo, entre arreglar mi cuarto y leer el libro de Divergente, se me paso el día y con el mis nervios. Eran las 5:00 p.m. cuando me entre a bañar, salí y me encontré con un gran dilema que me pondría. Según Alice no importaba, lo importante es que me sintiera bien.

Saque casi toda la ropa de mi closet y no encontré absolutamente nada que ponerme, era extraño por lo regular no le ponía mucha atención a lo que llevaba puesto, peor hoy si quería verme bien para que los papas de Edward me aceptaran. Sin más remedio llame a mi salvadora aunque savia que si la llamaba me iba meter en grandes problemas:

-Alice-dije después que descolgara el teléfono.

-Hola Bella, como estas, lista para venir-me dijo, por su tono de voz sabía que estaba emocionada.

-La verdad es que no, Alice no sé qué ponerme, sé que dijiste que no importaba, pero sí importa.-le dije.

-Está bien, llegare en 10 minutos a tu casa a ayudarte de acurdo-me dijo sabía que esto le causaba gran emoción, ella jugaría a la Barbie Bella con migo.

Alice llego 8 minutos después con cara sonriente y como una bailarina entro a mi cuarto.

-Ok, bueno tenemos muchos conjuntos aquí-me dijo revisando mi ropa.-como le dije a Jasper no es nada elegante así que veamos-me dijo dando vueltas a las montañas de ropa que había en mi cuarto.

-Esto se mira muy bien, póntelo-me dijo dándome la ropa.

-Alice estas 100% seguras-le dije

-Solo ve y póntelo.-me dijo.

Le hice caso y me fui al baño la verdad es que no estaba nada mal. Era una playera rayada negro con morado, abajo tenia una blusa de manga larga color negro, unos jeans negros pegados y unos converse con tacón corrido color negro que nunca me ponía.

-Alice estás loca no me pondré estos zapatos-le dije saliendo del baño.

-Bella, es lo más cercano que tienes a un par de tacones.-me dijo al ver que salía el baño.

No era de las que van de compras, pero cuando miraba algo que me gustaba lo compraba. Esos zapatos me encantaron cunado los vi, pero cuando me los puse fue muy distinto, no aguante y casi me caigo cuando bajo las escaleras ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones.

-Quieres que me mate Alice-le dije sentándome en la cama.

-Solo póntelos te vas a ver bien, es más fácil caminar con tacón corrido-me dijo con una mirada acusadora.

-Ok Alice pero si me mato te vendré a espantar en la noche-le dije poniéndome los zapatos.

Alice se fue para terminarse de arreglar, yo hice lo mismo, me planche el pelo y me maquille, delineador negro un poco de sombra de ojos negro y pintalabios rojo.

A las 6:30 p.m. puntual llego Edward baje de las gradas y se me quedo viendo con cara de admirado, ni que me viera tan bien.

-Wow que hermosa te ves mi amor-me dijo cuando llegue al final de la escalera.

-Gracias-le dije mientras mis mejillas se pintaban de rojo-tú también te ves muy guapo.

Y era cierto se mira muy bien, con jeans color azul convers negros y una playera celeste que resaltaban sus ojos esmeralda, y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Bueno lista-me dijo mientras me daba su brazo para que lo agarrara

-Si vamos-le dije tomando su brazo.

Luego me despedí de mi nana Sue quien estaba muy emocionada por mi salida.

-Adiós nana, deséame suerte- le dije dándole un abrazo.

-No la necesitas Bella te ves hermosa-me dijo viéndome de pies a la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Sue yo la traeré sana y salva-le dijo Edward dándole otro abrazo en señal de despedida.

-No te preocupes diviértanse-nos dijo luego salimos de la casa.

Estaba muy nerviosa ya que iba a conocer a sus papas y no sabía que iban a pensar de mí y si no les gustaba y si decidían que no era buena para Edward. Edward respetaba la decisión de sus padres, y si se daba cuenta que no estaba a su altura, que no era buena para él, eso lo vería en unos minutos.


	8. Viendo un verdadero hogar

**Cap. #8Viendo un verdadero hogar**

Con los nervios de punta. Asi iba sentada al lado de Edward, no dejaba de pensar en sus padres y que dirían sobre mi.

-Parece que vas al matadero-me dijo Edward uniendo nuestras manos por encima de la palanca de cambios-Todo saldrá bien, tranquila.-me dijo dando un beso en mi mano.

La casa de Edward estaba algo retirada, cerca de un bosque mas o menos a 15 minutos de distancia de mi a poco dentro de los arboles pude ver uan gran y enorme construccion que no pude dislumbrar bien hasta que estábamos parqueados justo enfrente de ella.

Era una gran mansión de tres pisos con paredes ce madera color caoba y grandes ventanales que abarcaban gran parte de algunas pardes, se miraba hermosa desde apago el motor del carro y salió del mismo para abrirme la puerta para que pudiera salir.

Mi corazón latia a mil por hora cuando pasábamos por un camino iluminado por velas que llegaba a unas gradas de puerta era de abrió la puerta para que entrar, si la casa era hermosa de afuera, por dentro era un encanto.

El piso era de madera, habían unas escaleras al lado izquierdo que daban al segundo piso, había plantas hermosas y cuadros modernos, en el centro había una mesa con un florero con rosas blancas , alrededor los muebles eran de color blanco, donde estaba sentado Jasper y otro hombre que de inmediato reconoci como el padre de Edward.

-Papa hola-le dijo Edward dándole un abrazo fraternal.

-Papa, ella es Bella-dijo Edward mientras que su papa levantava us mano para estrecharla contra la mía-Bella el es mi padre Carlise Cullen.

-Mucho gusto de conocerte Bella, hemos oído mucho de ti-me dijo estrechando mi mano.

-Un gusto -dije dando una grata sonrisa.

El papa de Edward era guapo, me imagino que cuandoera joven tuvo muchas admiradoras, ya veo de donde saco lo hermoso y elegante era alto, su pelo rubio muy arreglado susu ojos eran de un azul intenso. Tenia un pantalón formal, una camisa formal remangada asta el codo color azul marino que hacia resaltar sus ojos y los musculos de los brazos.

-No solo dime Carlise, porfavor siéntate así que estas en las mismas calses que Edward-me dijo luego de sentarme el también lo hiso, sin duda Edward también tenia su caballerosidad.

-Si comparto muchas clases con el-le dije

-Bueno al parecer llego nuestra siquiente invitada-dijo una mujer saliendo de lo que me parecía era la cocina.

Era muy hermosa con un cuerpo escultural, llevaba puesto un vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de color azul marino algo entallado, tenia el pelo suelto que le caia en casacada de color miel,asentuando las facciones de su rostro en forma de corazón y sus ojos de un esmeralda unos tacones de aguja color negro. Ella era la mama de Edward, tenia sus mismos ojos y el mismo porte y belleza de Alice.

-Hola , tu debes ser Bella, yo soy Esmel la mama de Edward-dijo cuando llego hasta mi y me agarro la mano, era un signo tan maternal que me dio tanta confianza solo con verla.

-Si, mucho gusto-le dije regresándole el gesto de cariño.

-Bueno que tal si te viene con migo a la cocina y dejamos a los hombres que platiquen, Edward no te importa que me la robe verdad-le dijo Esmel dnadole un guiño con el ojo a Edward.

-No claro que no , creo que Bella estaría agusto con tigo-le dijo Edward.

De la mano de Esmel llegamos a la cocina donde estaba Alice sentada intentando cortar una papa .

-Mama esta papa esta contra mi no se deja pelar-dijo como una niña chiquita.

-Hay Alice , nena no tiene que agarra así el cuchillo , tienes que sotenerlo con una mano.-Le dijo Esmel bulrandose algo de Alice viendo que no podía cocinar.

-Si quieres yo te puedo cocinar, mi nana me ha enseñado lo básico-le dije sentándome en un banco cerca de la isla que estaba en medio de la cocina.

La cocina era hermosa, todo estaba en tonos azul y blanco, con repisas de color blanco con ristales en las puertas, la superficie de la isla y de la encimera eran de un granito azul hermoso.

-Gracias Bella, creo que a ti también te enselare a cocinar ya que si no el pobre Jasper se morirá de hambre-le dijo Esmel a Alice.

Esmel era muy cariñosa, era la típica madre perfecta y cariñosa, incluos conmigo que tenia muy poco tiempo de conocernos, miestras preparaba el pure de papas me contaba anécdotas de las travesuras de Edward y con tanto orgullo de ellos, deben ser afortunados por tener a Esmel como mama. Esmel sirvió la cena con elegancia, Alice me comento que ellos tenía personas de servicio pero a su mama le encantaba cocinar que casi solo estaba como un apoyo para ella.

-Bueno y Bella cuéntanos que tal como están tus padres-me pregunto Carlise luego que Esmel termino de servir la cena.


	9. Celos

**Cap. #9 Celos**

Después de pasar la noche conociendo a los papas de Edward todo iba muy bien en nuestra relación, ahora incluso frecuentaba mucho la casa de Edward allí hacia la mayoría de mis tareas con Edward, luego que las terminábamos el me enseñaba como tocaba el piano.

La familia Cullen me acepto muy rápido y con felicidad, a Esmel le encantaba que llegara a su casa a cenar, incluso fui invitada a varias noches de juego como ellos los llaman. Una vez a la semana se reunían todos a jugar juegos de mesa o simplemente a ver una película todos juntos en su increíble sala de proyecciones, me sentía a gusto, en familia.

Iba saliendo de clase de cálculo como yo le llamo una tortura, me dirigía a la cafetería para la hora del receso, entre y vi a Edward y a Alice, Discutiendo, eso era muy raro ellos se llevaban de maravilla nunca los había visto pelear pero por lo visto era algo serio porque Alice se miraba muy molesta.

Estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta que estaba detrás de las sillas donde ellos se encontraban, así que me acerque cautelosamente para que no me vieran.

-TIENES QUE DECIRSELO POR AMOR DE DIOS-dijo Alice-ES TU NOVIA Y TIENE DERECHO A SABER-estaba muy furiosa.

-A Claro se lo digo y que, se va a enojar con migo Alice, es mejor que no sepa nada-dijo Edward

No tuve que escuchar nombres sabía que hablaban de mi pero que era eso tan importante que Alice quería que Edward me dijera y porque Edward no quería decirme.

-Sobreviví a las derivadas, enserio miro otra más y me desmayare-dije sentándome al lado de Edward haciendo como si no escuche nada.

-Bueno estar sentado 45 minutos haciendo esos procedimientos es horrible-dijo Edward poniendo el brazo sobre la silla donde me senté-Hola hermosa –me dijo dándome un beso.

-Bueno tortolos yo los dejo iré a ver a mi pastelito (Jasper) para ver cómo le fue en su examen-dijo Alice parándose de la silla y caminando a la salida.

Terminamos de almorzar y nos fuimos a la clase de bilogía, Edward estaba algo tenso me di cuenta que algo andaba mal, pero no lo quise presionar para que me dijera.

Termino las clases y nos fuimos a su auto, Alice tenía una cita con Jasper así que nos iríamos solos a mi casa.

-Bella, mi amor tengo algo que contarte-me dijo cuándo nos sentamos en el columpio que había en el jardín de mi casa.

Claro aquí sabré el gran misterio de que era la por lo que Alice y Edward discutían.

-Claro amor dime-le dije acomodándome intentando quedar frente a frente a él.

-Bueno como sabes que practico basquetbol en el instituto y el sábado hay un gran partido me preguntaba si ¿querías venir a verme jugar?-me dijo Edward.

¿Eso era, ese era el gran secreto, lo que Edward no me quería contar? No claro que no había algo más.

-Claro amor me encantaría ir a el partido será divertido-le dije.

La semana se pasó muy rápido entre tareas y salidas con Edward el tiempo se pasó rápido. Mi peor inquietud era que Edward no me había dicho nada sobre su misterioso secreto, mientras tanto Edward se portaba un poco extraño, a veces lo cachava viéndome como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atrevía, como siempre no me inquiete intente que no me molestara le di tiempo para que el me lo dijera.

Era sábado el partido era a las 3:00 p.m. pero Edward iba a pasar por mí a las 2:00 ya que tenía que ir a calentamiento. Revolví todo mi armario como siempre en busca de algo para ponerme, ¿Cómo se va uno s un partido de básquet? Ni idea nunca he ido a uno.

Me puse unos leggins negras con rayas blancas, estilo tigre una pantaloneta color negra, mis convers una playera negra de Pramore una de mis bandas favoritas y mis guantes estilo mitones (de esos que no tiene dedos) de cuero negro y mi pelo planchado siempre con el fleco tapando medio ojo izquierdo.

Edward llego por mí y nos fuimos en su auto.

-Nervioso-le dije mientras entrabamos al estadio de la secundaria

-Un poco, tengo que impresionar a mi novia-me dijo dándome un casto beso enfrente a el vestidor de hombres, por lo tanto todos los jugadores nos empezaron a molestar chiflando y diciendo cosas, me puse roja como un tomate.

-Quédate en la primera fila amor, quiero verte cada vez que enceste, y cada canasta es para ti-me dijo mientras entraba al vestidor.

Hice lo que me dijo, muchas de las novias de los demás jugadores se sentaron allí .Los chicos entraron y empezaron a calentar, todos con el característico uniforme de pantaloneta verde oscuro con cintas amarillas a los lados, y playera sin mangas del mismo color, todos se miraban igual excepto mi Edward que se miraba mucho más guapo que los demás.

-Hola-me dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado con Jasper quien también me saludo.

-Viniste-le dije dándole un abrazo,

-Claro y que creía que iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de burlarme de mi hermano-dijo Alice.

-Terroncito, quieres palomitas-le pregunto Jasper a Alice

Me desconecte de su conversación empalagosa y los vi, Edward estaba cerca de los vestidores hablando con TANYA. ¡Pero que rayos! Ella vestía su hermosos uniforme color verde de porrista tenía dos pompones en la mano uno verde y uno amarillos, estaba hablando con Edward y una punzada me dio en el corazón, ellos hablaban tan a gusto incluso Edward se reía de algo que ella le dijo.

-Tierra llamando a Bella-dijo Alice-mi pastelito dice que si quieres palomitas-me pregunto Alice.

-No gracias Jasper.

La práctica se me fue volando, no puse mucha atención solo mira a Edward y sus grandes y elegantes movimientos que hacía, era un experto jugando. Mientras entrenaba me vinieron muchas preguntas a la mente ¿De que hablaban Tanya y Edward? ¿Desde cuándo se hablaban con tanta confianza?

-Hola amor-dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensaminetos, estaba justo enfrente de mi donde iniciaban las gradas para los espectadores.

-Hola-le dije sin ganas y algo molesta, ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué era lo que tenía?

-Pasa Algo-me dijo Edward

-No nada –le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa-listo para el partido.

-Si claro solo quería venir a darte las gracias por venir y a que me des mi beso de la buena suerte-me dijo acercándose a mí.

Me dio un beso, no sé por qué pero siempre que me besaba sentía que el mundo no existía que solo éramos él y yo. Ni siquiera pensaba en los celos que tenía hacia Tanya ¿Esperen dije celos? Si me di cuenta, pero eso era. Tenía celos, celos porque cuando los vi se miraban tan normales, se miraban tan bien como pareja en cambio Edward y yo no nos mirábamos también. Profundice el beso con más fuerza con miedo a que se apartara de mí no quería que se alejara quería estar siempre con él y con la sensación de celos se le agrego otro ingrediente ,el miedo.

-Segura que estas bien-me dijo cuándo nos apartamos.

-Si mi amor estoy bien-le dije

-Ok me tengo que ir deséame suerte-me dijo y se fue.

El partido fue muy emocionante, tenían un gran rival siempre le daban la delantera pero el equipo contrario los alcanzaba. Edward era un gran atleta tenía unas grandes jugadas en mente. Yo no sabía nada de básquet pero no tenía que ser experta para ver que Edward tenía un gran control del juego Como lo prometió cada anotación que daba el miraba hacia las personas y me miraba a mí me guiñaba el ojo y me tiraba un beso, era su forma de decir "esta es por ti". Y yo le respondía haciendo como atrapando el beso y llevándomelo al corazón. Quien me viera hace unos meses nunca pensé que estaría tan enamorada para hacer aquello.

El partido termino y ganamos 18-10 y la mayoría de puntos los obtuvo Edward, sonó la campana de que había terminado el encuentro y Edward corrió a las tribunas para besarme.

-Ganamos mi amor.-me dijo emocionado levantándome del suelo y dándome giros en el aire.

Alice y Jasper también lo felicitaron, sus amigos y compañeros lo abrazaban y le dedicaban una gran ovación por haber ganado. Luego de las celebraciones Edward se fue a cambiar mientras yo lo esperaba fuera del vestuario para irnos a cenar como celebración que el gano.

-Bellita viniste-dijo una melosa y chillante voz, levante la mirada y vi esos ojos azules y ese cuerpo perfecto, Tanya.

-Como no iba a venir si mi NOVIO es el jugador estrella-le dije recalcando la palabra Novio.

-Si Edward juega muy bien en los entrenamientos lo hace de maravilla-dijo Tanya, esperen Queeeee Tanya lo había visto entrenar.

-Deberás-le dije sin darle importancia.

-Si la práctica de ellos está cerca a la de nosotros y lo he visto un par de veces-me dijo.

-Bueno ya se tardó, cuando mires a Edward le dices que me llame para ponernos de acuerdo-me dijo.

Me quede helada y en shock.

-Acuerdo, para que si se puede saber-le dije cruzando los brazos pellizcándome la muñeca para intentar desbordar lagrimas hubiera deseado tener mi cuchilla allí.

-Que no te lo dijo, pensé que como son novios se contaba todo-dijo, sus palabras eran veneno para mi corazón-Tengo un proyecto de ciencia con en el la clase de química y no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, bueno tengo mucho que hacer le dices que me llame porfa él ya tiene mi número, bye.-me dijo y se fue.

Toda la sangre se me fue a la cabeza ¿Proyecto de ciencia?¿Con ella?¿Por qué no me dijo?¿El ya tiene su número? ¿Cuándo se lo dio o más bien cuando se lo pidió? Soy su novia, se supone que tenía confianza en mí.

No me di cuenta a qué horas empecé a llorar. Me metí la uña con mayor fuerza en el brazo y no me di cuenta lo que hacía. Fue demasiado tarde cuando vi unas ligeras ligas de sangre que provenían de los arañazos que me di. Estaba muy enojada triste y desilusionada.


End file.
